


Bad Genes

by Scarabskin



Series: Red Rising Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabskin/pseuds/Scarabskin
Summary: Tactus had a hard time finding people who could keep up with his libido. It wasn’t only due to how often sex was on his mind, but also what really got him going.Kinktober Prompt: Asphyxiation - Tactus/Cassius





	Bad Genes

**Author's Note:**

> This is all consensual, even of the tags seems to not say that.

Valii-Rath were bad genes. No one would claim it out loud, but behind closed doors and hushed voices they shared their thoughts all so loudly. Not that it was necessary to keep down, Tactus agreed with every word. His brothers were degenerates both of them; Tharsus a sinful teen and shameful adult, Apollonius a melodramatic sociopath. 

Tactus? He was as much of a pixie you get within the ranks of Nero au Augustus. Cassius made sure to point that out often.

The two rarely met, considering how Tactus was allied to the Reaper and Cassius had good reasons to not spend time with people like him. But it was always a pleasant time, spending a few hours together. The two boys shared a lot of interests; throwing out not-so-friendly insults, getting high of their arses and spending as much time without clothes as possible. A successful day included all of those. 

Oh, and fucking. That was a shared interest too. 

Tactus had a hard time finding people who could keep up with his libido. It wasn’t only due to how often sex was on his mind, but also what really got him going. Pinks were too soft, too brittle. He had tried to engage them in his fantasies, but their constant and unyielding need to please got old quickly. They wouldn’t hold him down, not for real. If Tactus needed some time, they would give him that. There was no fight to it. No excitement. 

Some Golds would come closer. The need to conquer running in their blood, the constant fight for victory and to rule over the weak. Too bad the Reaper had such an honourable bunch along himself... Roque would probably not be able to see Tactus in the eyes again if he knew what he wanted those hands to do to him. 

That was Tactus’ share of bad genes. He wanted to be conquered, fight a battle only to lose. Be weak and ruled over. It was shameful, but oh did the fact make him go dizzy. Cassius knew this, Tactus had been very clear to tell him.

Cassius was noble, but after some alcohol he had no problem throwing out his honourable ways. Riling him up was easy, enjoyable. Sharing some of his spiked drink, teasing him relentlessly. The moment he brought up the legacy of the Bellonas with a distasteful hint in his mouth, it was mostly done for. 

“One more word and your tongue is off,” Cassius snapped. His words had started to slur ever so slightly, his vocabulary failing him once in a while. 

The fire behind his golden eyes sent a shiver down Tactus spine. He sneered back. 

“There are better ways to put my tongue to use, Princess.”

In an instant, the other had closed the distance between them and stared down upon Tactus. He looked ready to fight him, clenched fists shaking on either side of his body. Being a snarky piece of shit when threatened by a Bellona was probably not a wise move. Not that he complained, this was exactly what Tactus wanted. 

With a satisfied grin, he slunk down to the floor, keeping eye contact with Cassius the entire time. The taller man showed no change to his attitude, simply held his head high and body still. The lack of clothing of the two men made it easy for Tactus to slide a hand up the other’s inner thigh, massaging him as he put a firm grip with his other hand on the shaft in front of him. 

Cassius was well endowed, his hand just reaching around to hold him properly. The length made his mouth water, as if it was challenging him by just existing. A shameful part of his brain wanted to know if his brothers were the same, stopping his train of thought when his dick got the idea of a few Bellona brothers sharing him. 

With swift pumps and a long lick along the underside, Cassius was getting hard. Looking up, Tactus could see that the influence of substances had humbled his brain, the once stoic pose and hard face now reduced to diluted pupils and fingers holding Tactus’ locks tight. 

Pleased with himself, Tactus took the man into his mouth, his moans sending vibrations through the shaft. What he didn’t fit in his mouth he held onto, slowly gliding his hand across the base. He, too, was having the rational parts of his brain clouded. Steeling himself, he opened his throat as much as he could and forced down Cassius. His gag reflex worked fine, but the sheer will and substances in his blood was helping him along. 

A groan was heard above him, his scalp tingling from the grip on his hair. Cassius was bucking into his open mouth, practically fucking his throat already. Shivers ran down Tactus’ body and accumulated in his groin, moans sounding through the room whenever Cassius hit the back of his throat. 

Already riled up and senses heightened, Cassius was getting close already. Holding the other’s head in between his hands, he simply used him as a wet hole to fuck into, nothing more than a pleasurable place to finish himself in. The sputtering and whines made him cringe, but somehow still sent waves through him as he kept choking Tactus with every stab of his cock. 

Bucking his hips hard a few last times, he shoved himself in as far as he could, forcing the throat to accommodate for his length as he spent himself. Staying still like this, Tactus was getting antsy, the lack of oxygen getting apparent after a few minutes of having his throat invaded mercilessly. His head was swimming, not only thanks to the drugs.

He could easily get addicted to that. 

When Cassius was done, he made no effort to move. Releasing his vice grip on the other’s hair, he simply panted and tried to get a hold of himself. Tactus eased him out of his throat to let his lungs fill up, but kept Cassius in his mouth. His groin still doing most of his thinking, Tactus had no plan to end without a round two, so he gingerly suckled Cassius in his mouth carefully. 

“By Jove, you’re greedy...” Cassius closed his eyes and his head fell back. Slow movement of his hips coaxed the other to continue with his mouth. When he was back up again, Cassius held onto Tactus’ jaw and eased him off his hard shaft. 

With a surprised and displeased whine, Tactus opened his eyes to meet Cassius’, unclear to why he had been stopped, but his own cock twitching with the strong hand holding his face up. 

“If you’re going to act like a pink, then you’re getting treated like one too, understand?” he asked, his thumb digging into Tactus’ skin. An eager nod had Cassius dragging him up to his feet by the neck and pushed across the room. A strong hand threw him onto the bed, stalking him along across the sheets. 

The predatory look on the larger man’s face sent shivers down Tactus’ spine and want filled him, want to be dominated and used. Two fingers were pushed into his mouth and Tactus sucked on the eagerly, coating them with spit. 

Cassius wasted no time pushing them inside, spitting on his hole to ease the glide. Thanking whatever chemicals were coursing through his body, Tactus opened up easily and each jab left a purr escaping his throat. Cassius added a third finger, building up and stretching him with no finesse, only pure need. 

No words were said when his fingers were exchanged for his cock, but the shift made Tactus shiver. The stretch had him panting, feeling as if he was on fire from the inside. The pain was delicious, numbing and all he craved. 

“You’re so tight, fuck...” the word sounded foreign coming from Cassius, but Tactus’ mind was too clouded for him to bother pointing it out, all he was able to concentrate on was how filled he was when the other was fully seated inside. 

Wanton moans escaped his lips and rolled out into the room when Cassius finally moved. He eased himself out, leaving only the tip in to tease the other. Tactus made an attempt to fuck himself back onto him, but was stopped by strong hands holding his hips in place. His whine was cut off when Cassius thrust his way back in, all in one go, Tactus’ lungs deflating. 

A brutal pace was set immediately, the pleasure shooting up through Tactus’ body whenever the head ground against his prostate, Cassius hitting it more often than not. Loud moans filled the room to rival Cassius stoic face and low groans.

As Tactus was closing in to the edge, his moans turned into pleas and whines. “More”, “Harder”, “You feel so good”, “So big!”.

“Do you ever shut up?” Cassius snapped. He locked eyes with Tactus, never letting up his brutal pace. When it didn’t quiet down the other, Cassius snaked one hand over his throat, rapidly applying pressure. 

The loss of oxygen had Tactus all kinds of messed up. He thrashed against the hand, excited waves of pleasure shooting through him. Already out of breath from having the air knocked out of his lungs, he was getting dizzy quickly, adrenaline pumping into his blood. 

Both his hands shot up to the one around his throat, clawing on it to let him go. It wasn’t earnest though, Tactus hoping dearly that it wouldn’t have Cassius releasing him. The fight made this interesting, made it sexy. 

Black dots speckled his vision as Cassius thrusts got uneven and morphed into more of a grinding. Losing control over his motions, he dug his fingers into Tactus’ throat, nails and pressure being sure to leave marks for days to come. The mere thought had him seizing up, Tactus feeling his balls draw up towards his body. Cassius grinding directly onto his prostate had him seeing stars along with black spots speckling his vision. Rolling his eyes back into his head, Tactus came untouched with a shout.

The tightness around him sent Cassius over the edge, too. He growled as he fucked himself through his orgasm, only stopping to pull out when the stimulation became too much for him. 

The wrecked man on his bed was gasping for air as Cassius’ hand released it’s grip. It was shameful how much Tactus’ had enjoyed it, there mere thought making Cassius want to teach him the real ways of Golds. 

But Tactus was convinced he was fine, a euphoric smile plastered across his face. Maybe he had bad genes, but he was sure there were worse to be had.


End file.
